


The Room Where It Happens

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Love Across the Stars [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Erotica, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Sexual Assault, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: With the Resistance launching a diplomacy mission to Naboo with Rey involved discovered, Kylo Ren launches a small clandestine mission of his own to intercept her. An assassination attempt using the Finalizer's resources behind Hux's back, as well as one of his own Knights of Ren. Upon finding out that not only Kylo used his resources without authorisation, but also that the mission was a total failure and a Knight of Ren has been killed in the process, General Hux is furious. After confronting Kylo in the presence of Phasma, Hux promises to bring about his undoing by delivering the mission report to Supreme Leader Snoke and Allegiant General Pryde. Kylo Ren becomes desperate, consumed with rage for Hux, but reminded of his other emotions he has for the General when the two become alone in Hux's cabin...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Love Across the Stars [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756282
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	The Room Where It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a direct sequel to my previous fic 'Bastille Day', with of course the perspective being flipped from the Resistance heroes to the First Order. And yeah, it's dub-con/non-con. It's probably really bad and I want to stress that I tried not to write it as rape, given that Armitage actually does want it and enjoy it, but I tagged it and prefaced it as such just to cover myself. 
> 
> Please, only read if you're okay with non-consensual elements. 
> 
> And no, there will not be follow up or another chapter or sequel to this fic. I'll be back to writing stories for Ahsoka and Rey for a while, and might return to Kylux in the future. Please be sure to check out the series this is apart of for the overarching plotlines and wlw stories set in my AU.

The _Finalizer_ maintained cruising speed near the nebula, the crew of her bridge command holding her steady as another small cradle of transport ships, pods and other droid works uncoupled themselves from her shadow underneath. A small patrol of TIE/fo Fighters began to fly in formation, setting up a combat air patrol around the _Resurgence_ -class Star Destroyer’s mass. Everything remained operational and to the letter as it had done every single time the massive vessel emerged from Hyperspace anywhere in the Unknown Regions and beyond.

Like any other day nowadays, she was stabbing and prodding ever deeper into the Outer Rim. Her mission was uniform, as with most of the higher command vessels in the First Order fleet – find the Resistance stronghold at all haste.

And just like every other of her kin among the upper echelons of the First Order High Command, she had come up empty handed day after day, now week after week following the total destruction of the Starkiller Base and Supreme Leader Snoke’s declaration of war on the New Republic. No Star Destroyer had deployed the winning search team, the victorious probe droid or deep-space scanner to be hurled through lightspeed in any and all directions to find where General Organa had fled to. The older princess of yore had taken her band of so-called freedom fighters and had seemingly vanished from the face of the galaxy while Snoke took his attack fleet into the Mid Rim and began to subjugate every world he could find before they could build up their own force to oppose him. A bold move to many, but a certainly winning strategy given the destruction of the New Republic Defence Fleet along with the entire Hosnian System. It had been devilish, scandalous even, and yet it had worked where empires and republics had failed. In a single move, Snoke had crippled the whole core and was now claiming it piece by wholesale piece.

Hux entered the bridge just as disembarkation operations were scrubbed and completed; the red glare of the nearby nebula caught his skin, illuminating him a strange and sinister colour. Yet his skin remained pale underneath the filter of stellar crimson. The majority of the bridge crew looked or stood at attention as Armitage rustled the hems of his gloves, keeping them covering his fingers tightly.

“Colonel Kaplan, report...”

The older officer retrieved his datapad from the communication cluster and stood in tow with Hux has the redhead surveyed his way down the bridge to the window pane. The crews in the pulpits looked up only for a moment to acknowledge their commanding officer – however all serving aboard the _Finalizer_ including Armitage Hux himself knew that the Star Destroyer technically had two commanding officers.

“All search parties and away clusters are accounted for and underway, General,” Colonel Kaplan began, looking down the roster of updates downloaded into his packet. “Current estimates have the Unknown Regions at a good eighteen percent surveyed at present, with Wild Space following at seven...”

“And, Colonel?” Armitage asked, still fiddling with his gloves and the sleeves of his black uniform. “Any developments on the whereabouts of the Resistance?”

Kaplan almost wanted to look down in dismay. “Negative, General. There have been no reported signs of General Organa or her band.”

D’Qar lay in ruins, Armitage had seen to that merely days after the destruction of Starkiller Base. With Captain Canady and the full might of the _Fulminatrix_ and several other ships of the task force bestowed upon him by Supreme Leader Snoke, Hux had obliterated half the continent on which the old Resistance base stood. And yet there had been no trace of any members of the Resistance. Sensor data from before and after the operation had shown nothing of X-Wings or any military or naval technology. It had all been removed and had left with the Resistance. It had been the final failure which had cost Hux the command of the task force and indeed a majority of the armada which his father had commanded before him.

Now he answered to Allegiant General Enric Pryde, if in honour alone.

“Disappointing, Colonel. Another day drags on without any sign of the Resistance, not a good way to begin,” he mused, brushing off some form of fluff from his shoulder had had evidently been forgotten about by the ship’s cleaning crew.

“Yes, sir...”

“If there are no further operational updates on the docket, please carry on Colonel.”

“Actually, sir,” Kaplan almost murmured. “Operational report from Naboo, sir,” he added, earning a suspicious look from the redheaded General as he turned to face the olden Colonel. Hux’s cloak swayed behind him as he turned in a flourish.

“Naboo?” Hux repeated. “What are you talking about? Naboo... There was no operation sent to that planet.” He trudged back down the length of the bridge, his cloak dragging along the shimmering black floor of the command deck until he was back at the communications and sensor cluster. Petty Officer Nastia Unamo stood on edge, saluting her general as he moved to her back for the operational readout. “Perhaps you could enlighten me as to what Colonel Kaplan is reporting, Petty Officer Unamo?” Hux inquired, his voice already a little strained. It was heavily as if the pressure in his blood had been reaching critical levels ever since delivering his address to the garrison at Starkiller. Nowadays almost the slightest thing wanted to set him off, at least anything with the assumed association to his esteemed colleague.

Nastia searched the mission log, finding the report in a moment with her quick skills. Her resourcefulness had made her a key component of Hux’s bridge compliment and she had not failed him yet, not from Jakku to this unknown nebula. “Here it is, General. An older model probe droid dispatched to Theed Palace on Naboo, it reported the presence of Resistance operatives about two solar rotations ago,” she began to read off, Hux’s eyes following her scan line.

“Petty Officer Thanisson, report,” Hux beckoned. The young lad stood up from the crew pulpit and saluted the general.

“General Hux, sir...”

“The flight log shows the departure of a single craft outbound to Naboo does it not?” Armitage once again inquired, his blood already beginning to boil at the thought of it. This was merely some show of frivolous protocol, of his ego as it usually was – he simply could not stand being kept in the dark about this, and now to find out it made him furious. There was one explanation, and Hux hated it.

“Y-Yes, General,” the extremely young flight analyst responded, feeling the ire in Hux’s voice. Thanisson was the youngest commissioned member of the destroyer’s crew, but akin to Petty Officer Unamo had earned his seat in the crew’s pulpit, and thus remained.

“They were orders directly from Kylo Ren himself, General,” Kaplan returned. “Officer Thanisson authorised the release of a single fighter for one of Ren’s Knights.”

“Indeed, Colonel,” Hux almost pouted. “And now back to your original update... What word from Naboo?” It wasn’t even a question – Hux fulfilled this dance with Kylo Ren and had done for months now since they had begun the search for Luke Skywalker. Ren would attempt something, would often fail, and Hux would often by the final person to learn of his operations nonetheless. And deep down, Armitage knew exactly what this was about.

This was about the girl.

“It appears that Ren’s operative has gone dark, his fighter presumed destroyed, along with the probe droid, General,” Colonel Kaplan finally finished, proving what Hux had already come to suspect. The droid destroyed, the fighter abandoned, and one of Ren’s own Knights slain – it was as if Armitage did not even need to assume or suspect anything more, his intuition fulfilled the rest of the information he required. This certainly was about the girl, and she had slipped through Ren’s detached fingers again. At least this shadow operation had not torn the presence of the _Finalizer_ from the overall war doctrine; however, Supreme Leader Snoke had expressed his dismay before at the notion of continuing the search for the scavenger.

“Lieutenant Mitaka,” Hux announced.

“Yes, General?” The communications officer confirmed from behind where the general stood still aside Petty Officer Unamo with Kaplan next to them. Each and every member of the bridge crew knew of Dopheld Mitaka’s small mishap with Kylo Ren following the botched mission to acquire the BB unit astromech on Jakku. Many had thought he would never leave the safety of the infirmary.

“Establish communicae with the _Eclipse_ , I wish to speak with Pryde.”

“Ah, General we’re having some small interference with long-range communications due to proximity to the nebula clouds, sir.”

Hux averted his attention and directed it to the front of the bridge, eying into the pulpit again. “Helm, take us around the nebula at best speed.”

“It may take some hours to round the nebula, sir,” Kaplan corrected.

“Just move us into position to clear the interference, Colonel,” Hux spat. “Where is Kylo Ren?” He added, his grip tightening within his leather gloves to the point where the hems rung around his small but firm wrists.

“I believe he was engaging in a training exercise with Captain Phasma below deck, sir.”

* * *

The familiar crackle of an unstable lightsaber blade split the air, burning every molecule of anything in its path. Kylo Ren stuck it outward and to his side before spinning and flipping the black hilt in his hand to hold it backwards and then forward again. With the stability of his free forearm he balanced the weighty crossguard lightsaber against his left wrist, careful not to singe the black of his warrior garb. He’d already thrown off his cloak before hand and was now free to move around the ring in the slick clean of his boots. His helmet still obscured his organic and boyish face, but in a poetic and ironic way for once mirrored the same expression of his opponent.

Across the small enclosure, the chromium plate of his opponent, his somewhat apprentice glared back without any expression. Her own helmet was the same kind he saw almost every moment of every day, and yet hers was far superior, second only to his own. Phasma bowed her head a little, her cape tossing behind her heavier and taller frame before she flicked out her staff. The thin but invulnerable polearm extended from the small hilt to a full-length javelin in both her fists. With this, he would test her and her ability to fight against advanced opponents.

They’d agreed upon it since her return from Takodana, since her failure to capture Rey. He had been furious, and now he had settled upon training her to never fail again. The scavenger was much more powerful now since he had seen her last, by Phasma’s description, and Kylo Ren knew from his own experience that she not only possessed a lightsaber, but could certainly use it in addition.

“Fix your stance, first,” Kylo demanded.

Phasma shuffled but hardly improved, her posture was perfect, for her size and her own combat style which he had seen before. But her stance and style were indicative of sloppiness. With an outstretched hand and the Force called to his fingertips, the Dark Jedi fixed what he saw as wrong in an instant – without asking he moved the height of her arms holding the sleek spear and then altered her footing. Phasma didn’t say a word, merely exhumed a tone of displeasure from under the bucket of her helmet.

“You don’t seem to protest, Phasma.”

“I respect your authority, sir. Is this stance more satisfactory?” She asked in a neutral tone.

“For one with your size, it will do,” Kylo Ren admitted, showing his gentle disdain for tutelage. Despite being the Master of the Knights of Ren, the former Jedi was not one for instructing, merely for showing and for exerting strength upon his victims or apprentices. More often than not, the two coexisted at the same time in the same person. “Your weapon is imbued against energy weapons, yes?” He asked.

Phasma stiffened up, trying to stand taller and bolder. “Yes, sir. My armour is made from the hull of a Nubian Royal Star Yacht, the staff is even more invulnerable,” she explained. “I’ve been assured by Allegiant General Pryde it can combat those with lightsabers...”

“Did Cardinal possess the same resources?”

She almost jolted, her neck twitching underneath the glaring chromium. What was his game? “Negative, sir,” Phasma responded with somewhat strain on the cusp of her filtered voice. The edge of her tone told him not to continue on with this line of conversation and as she began to circle her tutor, Kylo took her bold and determined glance as law.

As Phasma rounded the small arena they had made, with more and more troopers filing in and out of the training area all around them, Kylo Ren mirrored her slow movements, keeping her on her toes. They glared at each other through menacing helmets, neither visage able to give away the true look on either’s face. Kylo Ren had not ever even seen Phasma’s true face before, not in all the time he had been living among the First Order had he seen her remove her semi-invulnerable helmet. For all the Dark Jedi knew of the weathered and venerable captain, she slept in her armour and helmet if she slept at all. Many times during the night cycles aboard the _Finalizer_ he simply saw her patrolling the corridors, guarding Hux’s own quarters near to the aft bridge or inspecting her troopers in the barracks. Phasma seemingly lived and breathed her work and her position.

“You’ve yet to attack me, sir,” she was noting.

Kylo looked up, lowering his profile to a near crouch momentarily and removing his left forearm from the equation, holding the hilt of his blade in a fencing posture. “As you have yet to charge me.”

“I was under the impression that combat versus a lightsaber-wielding opponent would be fast-paced and emotional. Judging by how your Knights of Ren engage each other...”

“The Knights are reckless, without recourse, untempered even, just as they have been taught to be” Kylo revealed. “They fight without tactics, fight to kill and to kill quick - you require training of a more refined nature, like the kind that will be valuable against the scavenger girl should you encounter her again without me.”

“Perhaps that is why your Knights seem to be dispatched with relative ease, Ren.”

It was General Hux, barging in from the doorway with his blood seemingly boiling. Kylo hardly needed to reach out with the Force aiding his senses to get a read on the reckless and ill-tempered officer. The red of his hair caught the overhead glimmering lights in a professional shine. Kylo knew of what he was speaking, he could read it in the man’s mind – so his Knight had failed, and had forfeit his life in the process to either the scavenger girl or any other of the Resistance operatives still on Naboo. Disappointing. Kylo felt his own temperature rising to meet that of Hux. His anger flexed and he rolled his head around the joint of his neck, feeling the tension slip in between the cracks of his bones and tense muscles. Suddenly he was full of rage, his nostrils flaring with a breath of almost flame. He sensed Phasma still in her stance still with her guard up and her posture ready to take a colossal beating – he would give it to her sate his sudden bloodlust.

With a flourish of his crude lightsaber, Kylo Ren rushed his unlikely pupil, charging her at the centre and catching her staff. This was already a poor lesson, his rational mind tried to convene – Jedi never attacked out of anger like this, never pushed the offensive first like Kylo now did without thinking. He thought back to the stain of his early teachings. Snoke had overridden them with his own lessons on the nature of the Dark Side, but Kylo remembered how the Jedi only used their strength for knowledge and defence, never attack. Phasma wouldn’t be on the defensive against the infernal girl, she should be attacking.

Luckily for the captain, she met his blows with the sleek polearm with prejudice and precision, even striking back with a couple of jabs in quick succession. Kylo dodged them effortlessly of course, deflecting with the low blade of his lightsaber and parrying off into a spin of his own.

“Anticipate my motions!” He demanded of it.

Phasma grunted a little under her breath and sidestepped when he came for her. She dodged her right shoulder out of the way and riposted with another jab of her staff. Again, Kylo effortlessly deflected, this time with the shorter blade of his crossguard enough to drive a kick to her left flank. Phasma followed with a move he had not seen or expected due to her size. She dropped to one knee and leaned all the way back, his foot and leg passing over her like a wave, her evasion pristine. Phasma was back on both her feet in less than a second with a left-swing of the staff coming to his side, and to no avail.

Kylo Ren called the swell of the Force to his now empty right hand and used it to totally rip through Phasma’s movement. With the guiding slant of his palm he redirected her blow to the floor, taking the advantage to step on the sharp end of the javelin. His trickery was short-lived. She came for him like a powerhouse. Taking her left hand off of her weapon, Captain Phasma reached around the back of his ankle and pulled, trying to dislodge and unbalance him before he could end the skirmish. Kylo flew into the air, taking the opportunity to leap off of his bad position, but Phasma was listening and had indeed expected him.

As the Dark Jedi flew into the sky, Phasma found his frame and lunged forward in a hefty strike, punching him away. The red flash of his lightsaber let rip in deactivation and suddenly the hilt flew from his hands as he groaned. Like a solid black proton torpedo he flew across the arena, desperate to regain his senses and his lightsaber as Phasma rallied and let rip a rather guttural cry.

She bull rushed him once again with her feet flying in large and heavy strides. Phasma swung her staff in a flourish, just as Kylo scrambled to his knee and foot, reaching behind her with an outstretched grasp. Once more, the Force came to him as an ally, the dark acolyte reaching forward with an extension of his arm to find his weapon. It came to him, just as Phasma reached his perched. From his low stance on the ground, Kylo Ren activated the crackling red blade of his crude lightsaber again and slashed up at Phasma’s javelin. He caught her directly at the right angle, where her commitment was true and irreversible and her weakness assured to him. The resulting blow turned into a heavy handed parry and Phasma caught the gleam of his blade, ricocheting off and her stance breaking utterly.

“Come on!” Kylo screamed.

Phasma did as ordered, gathering her strength again and finding a new posture. She squared herself up, bouncing forward on the balls of her feet, her boots slamming onto the floor as she advanced on her tutor’s front. Kylo balanced his lightsaber between hands, deflecting off her blows with light counterattacks in a series of flurries. “Control my central line!” He barked in order. Phasma did her best to compensate and advance on his left and right flanks. She slashed downward, carving into his posture.

“Good.”

Kylo sidestepped once again if only to create distance between himself and his quarry. Through the veil of tactile combat he still seethed at the notion of Hux standing off to the side and watching the whole display before him.

Again, Phasma charged, sensing Kylo’s wishes for the exercise and with her staff in hand. He expected her rush, closing his eyes behind the menacing visage of his mask and relenting a hand from his lightsaber. The Force aided him again, his hate fuelling his strength and the anger passing all the way through him. With all the negative emotions sating his lust for power, Kylo set the Force upon his protégé and cast her across the arena with the slide of his fingers on the air. Phasma felt the weight of a thousand stars acting on her whole body, forcing her to the ground and across the floor – the scraping of her blasterproof armour was like ice in a wound, making her scream internally.

“But there is room for improvement, Captain...”

Phasma grunted, returning to her feet as her tutor powered down his lightsaber and returned it to his utility belt. Likewise, she folded down the javelin back to a small hilt and threaded it at her waist returning to a nearby station for her own customised Sonn-Blas Corp F-11D blaster rifle in complementary chromium to match her person. With a huff she covered her side in her fireproof black cloak and motioned to Hux’s side. Her loyalty was to both Armitage and to Ren, each of them her superior and each of them owning her – but Phasma owed most of her loyalty to Hux on account of how long they had been put together. Kylo eyed her behind his helmet, eyed them both, reading his redheaded counterpart like an opened book and arrived at his secret once again.

Both Armitage and Phasma had murdered the former’s father, General Brendol Hux. They had conspired together to use a scarab-like insect from Phasma’s homeworld of nuclear-ravaged Parnassos. Kylo Ren had never been there, neither had the general fully, but his father had done. Brendol Hux had crash-landed on the scarred world and had had to survive for days on end in the middle of the barbaric scattered clans until the First Order could rescue him. When Armitage had even eventually arrived for his father, Phasma had been in tow. From that day, both she and Hux had forged a bond that not even Ren could interlope between.

They may have become an unofficial triumvirate under the inquisitive eyes of Snoke and now Pryde, but Hux and Phasma had a greater bond and more unspoken loyalty for each other than they had for Ren.

“An impressive display, Ren,” Hux compliment half-heartedly as usual; it was extremely rare that Kylo could sense any genuine fondness when Armitage paid him dues. The redhead’s expression was flat and rising up to the bitter annoyance the acolyte had seen when he entered the crude dojo. “I trust there is a reason for all of this?”

“Given the changes of late, I decided it would be a useful tool for Phasma to learn combat techniques against a lightsaber,” Ren explained, still catching his breath a little and his rage building with having to explain at all to Hux his thinking.

The general could not see the use of this exercise but Ren had the leadership ability and the intuition to know Phasma needed it. He cast his mind back a week or so and the extreme disappointment he felt seeing the chrome-plated captain return from her outing in the TIE/oa Bomber without any passenger despite claiming she’d apprehended the scavenger.

“Phasma’s failure on Takodana and losing the girl from Jakku has demonstrated her inadequacies as the commander of the _Finalizer_ ’s Stormtroopers,” Kylo continued, looking right past Hux and reminding his captain of her disappointing mission results.

Takodana hung over her like a thunderstorm, and even still she had not provided a valid excuse for why she was unable to maintain control over Rey during the monsoon. Kylo wondered if she had provided the real details to Armitage, and if she had done, when he would be willing to pass those along to Ren himself. Yet as he looked at her, Phasma completely ignored his eyes, looking straight ahead and then to Hux in a flinching instant when the general flicked out his wrists and once more saw to the state of his leather gloves. Her attention moved at each of his own as if she was monitoring him tenfold compared to Kylo as he berated her – yet more of their special bond versus his involvement with them. In the First Order, more than ever loyalty was the currency of the realm.

Armitage Hux was rich with it.

“We have already addressed the Captain’s failure to deliver the girl, Ren, which should bring me to the reason I’m here...”

“I take it the report from Naboo has finally reached your attention then, General,” Kylo blew off, finally walking away to the side and his small effects waiting for him. He reached for the latch on his helmet and the front shunted out. Taking it off, he revealed his still youthful and boyish face with the full head of lavish and attractive hair. He noticed Hux tense a little at the display of his human appearance. “I have to say I was expecting you to uncover the truth faster than now.”

Hux seethed. “Need I remind you that _I_ am still in command of the _Finalizer_ , Ren? Or have you received intelligence from Pryde you have yet to share?”

“And if I had?” Kylo nonchalantly teased as he began to pour a cup of Juma juice. “Calm yourself, General Hux. Or do I need remind you _again_ that I carry the personal favour from Leader Snoke still?”

“Ah, so the Supreme Leader has not yet rescinded his grace for your _own_ failure?”

“Excuse me?”

“You continuously scold Phasma for not delivering you the scavenger from Takodana when it was you who lost to her on Starkiller Base. Or was it someone else I saw left in the snow?” Hux attacked again. They had still not yet spoken about how it was the redheaded officer who had retrieved the acolyte from the snow and blood as the moon fell completely apart. It was an unspoken source of Kylo’s animosity for the fair general. “How is your scar healing, by the way?”

Kylo nearly destroyed the cup in his hand, slamming it down on the tray and glaring at Hux. “The girl still remains.”

“The war has become Supreme Leader Snoke’s highest priority, Ren, with the location of General Organa’s Resistance a close second,” Hux had to remind him yet again it seemed. His gloves fixed again, the redhead weasel was looking down upon him – both of them equal to the rest of the crew of the _Finalizer_ but each could never meet upon where to devote their might. “The location of the scavenger girl no longer remains a concern for the First Order.”

“She remains a concern to _me_ , General.”

“Then I suggest you find yourself a way to locate her without superseding my authority on this ship, or without using its resources beyond my knowledge. Your probe droid has been dismantled on Naboo and your operative slain, by the girl no doubt,” he explained at last, watching and reading Kylo as he drank and focused on nothing but his thoughts, or more likely his hatred.

This scavenger girl, no fledgling Jedi – Rey – had now not only vanished from Phasma’s clutches and the detection of the First Order in general, but had evaded Ren’s latest attempt to apprehend her. This was growing tiresome already in the previous weeks, and Snoke demanded results at least in one of his priorities. Armitage would rather deliver the Resistance Base, not some Jedi Padawan of any concern. It wasn’t even that Kylo Ren’s attention was taken up in finding the lost Master Luke Skywalker, his former master, but merely this inconsequential girl. Hux thought it rather pathetic, an obsession growing already.

“You may command the _Finalizer_ , General Hux,” Kylo replied after another drink. Phasma this time paid attention to him, sensing the gravity of his retort. “But do not forget that it is _I_ who command... you.”

Phasma said nothing, but also wanted to. Hux walked across to Kylo Ren and set down the datapad showing the clandestine mission report for him to read. It spelled out nothing but failure on all accounts, as Hux had already read on his down from the bridge in the turbolift. Now Kylo could see firsthand where his insubordination had delivered him and the omens of where his obsession with Rey would eventually lead – this far in already Hux could tell it was total folly.

“I’ll be returning these details to Leader Snoke and General Pryde, Ren... One cannot stand by idly while a _boy_ plays at the duty of a man.”

* * *

Kylo Ren found Phasma at the door controls to Armitage’s quarters, for what reason he didn’t know – typically she would either be inside with him or below decks in the barracks complex with the rest of her Stormtroopers. She looked down at him, still several inches taller than him and anyone else aboard the _Finalizer_ ; of course she was the tallest member of staff.

“Sir?”

“I wish to see the General, Captain Phasma,” the man explained, his tone a lot more controlled than earlier and his posture more welcoming and less overwhelmed by his emotions. “Allow me entry.”

Phasma didn’t relent right away, her grip over the trigger of her personalised blaster rifle tightened as her shoulders clenched and tensed. He could make out the plate of her shoulderguards rise and fall like a droid’s plate would. “The General is currently preoccupied with logistical reports and shipping manifests, sir. Captain Canady’s reports from the Mid Rim have arrived.”

“Yes, I’ve been informed. The General’s tasks can wait, I require his audience.”

Again, Phasma almost bowed her head, inquiring within the eye slit of his mask to seemingly gauge Ren’s sincerity – he seemed genuine, if not overly flavourful in his language, almost superfluous. She nodded in a real bow a moment later before reaching for the door control and administering her code cylinder to unlock it. A tense moment passed between the pair as the mechanism read her cylinder and unlocked the hatch, Kylo stepping through as Phasma opened the way.

“I will remain outside, sir,” she reminded him, half with the tone of a stark bulwark and half with an ominous threat.

“Thank you, Phasma,” Kylo spoke almost softly, returning to the room as the door shut again.

He was not a foreigner to Armitage’s private quarters, he had been inside a few times and admired how similar the young general had it arranged akin to the design of a much older _Imperial_ or _Imperial II_ -class Star Destroyer of the old Empire. Armitage had always had a remarkable admiration for the administration and naval capacity of Palpatine’s society, and tried to invoke it in how he approached the First Order’s resources. Along with many cultural artefacts from different species from all around the Unknown Regions scattered around the cabin, Ren noticed two new additions along the far wall, embedded in a charging station and deactivated. Two combat droids of equally old Imperial design, with blasters attached to their arms and heavy broad shoulders with also heavy armour. As Kylo continued to survey the room, familiarising himself with the rest of the relics and ornaments dotted about, and the central table, he could see the red eyes of the Imperial droids scanning and looking at him.

Fingers flinched toward his lightsaber hilt, ready to dismantle the droids if they decided to break their resting state and rush him for combat. Just as they flinched to make a move, forcing Kylo to grip his weapon, the redhead general revealed himself from the direction of the holographic communicator room he had.

“Override code: Faro,” Armitage mentioned offhandedly from behind another datapad and the droids powered down once again into their resting state.

Hux rounded the table and set the pad down to give his attention back to Kylo again. He removed his gloves too and for one of the rare times the acolyte finally saw the pale flesh of his rather feminine hands. Kylo sensed Armitage held a superfluous dislike of how feminine his hands were, hence kept them obscured and covered by the leather gloves that looked so much like the pair his father had worn. 

“Is there a reason you have come to my personal quarters, Ren?” Hux asked more than a little snooty and overbearing. And there it was at last – but Kylo didn’t know exactly why he had gone through with this. He knew what he wanted to do, always did, but the fact that his body had delivered him here was still a little surprise to him.

Deep down he knew it to be what Armitage had spoken to him earlier. Being a boy playing at a man’s duty, owning the _Finalizer_ , and owning Hux too. Kylo Ren wanted to prove himself to the fair general, and give into a deep-seated lust he had harboured for a long while. Phasma was outside still, wouldn’t move from guarding Armitage’s quarters, and now Kylo knew that Hux had the two personal bodyguard droids from an old Star Destroyer – yet the hate and the anger boiled inside of Kylo Ren like a molten material that was feral to break free. He looked down at Hux’s hand still tenderly draped on the end of his black shimmering table. Kylo lost himself a little in thinking about it, before Hux asked his name again. “Ren?” The general spoke, his voice a little softer but hardly more forgiving than before; the presence of the acolyte seemed to continuously annoy him, and that their war of words was not yet ready for peace talks.

“If you are here to continue the disagreement from below decks I’ll kindly ask you to get out...”

“No,” Kylo seethed; the sound of Hux’s voice but the presence of his hand made him lash out internally, his emotions screaming into a void he hated. Snoke’s lavish seductions had tampered with his soul and now Kylo felt almost nothing but the sensations of the Dark Side. To save himself and to save Armitage, Kylo rested the lightsaber from his belt and set it still on the table next to the general’s datapad.

Hux looked confused, while Kylo knew he looked emotionally torn underneath his helmet. His body was soaked in hate and want and lust and everything else that ripped at his soul. “I have yet to deliver my reports to General Pryde so if...”

“Your comment, earlier...”

“What?” Hux asked, already even more confused.

Once again Kylo sprang the latch of his helmet and removed it with its signature his. His wavy and gorgeous hair gently landed around the sides of his beautiful face and his shoulders, but his mouth and eyes gave away no trace of the inner turmoil he suddenly felt. His hands shook a little from what he knew he wanted to do, and his mind tunnelled into a retrospective that made his body utterly ache.

“You’re under the impression that I lack the clarity and resolve to fulfil my duty, General,” Kylo confronted him, his chest rising and falling more rapidly than before as his gloved fingers tensed and gripped at nothing. Did he want to use the Force? It seemingly called to him, whispering in his ear as it had done for years now – it told him what he knew. He could kill this Hux. “You’re wrong, Armitage.”

“Why do you use my name?” Hux asked. Kylo had never called him by his birth name before, only his clan name, or by his rank. “Ren?”

“I do not lack the clarity, Armitage.”

“Stop it, Ren...” Hux finished, moving towards the door to call for Phasma. "Get out of here."

Kylo Ren took over once again and silenced the cracks in his mental faculties. With the mighty grip of his ability and with the Force called to his palm and fingertips, he reached out to froze Hux where he stood. Then, moving quickly he found Hux’s throat with the Force, choking him and carrying him off of the ground to slam him into the wall. Hux landed with a desperate cry and the guard droids came online in the wall power bank.

“Override code: Faro,” Kylo repeated and they powered down in an instant as the fresh-faced man walked to Hux against the wall. “Does this seem like a man unwilling to take what he wants, Armitage?” He asked; the invisible grip of the Force around the redhead’s throat relented and let him breathe but kept him strung against the bulkhead. “I could kill you right now, Armitage,” Kylo added, continuing to use the general’s first name. “I could lock that door and kill you with the Force before Phasma could enter the room...”

“Then get it over with,” Hux demanded.

But Kylo was shaking his head, his eyes almost insulted from the affront. “Why would you think I wanted you dead? Are we not in partnership?”

“You’ve demonstrated you wish to _own_ me, Ren.”

There it was, like a switch inside of Ren’s head. His eyes turned from torn to completely laser focused, and their target was Hux himself against the wall in predictable defiance against Kylo’s grasp. The acolyte let him go, the flexing of the Force relenting but Armitage didn’t move from the wall as his assailant came closer, almost pinning him to it with his body again. “Maybe you’re right... But not in the way you think.”

Kylo’s hand deviated from where Armitage thought it would land. He expected the cold embrace of the wannabe Sith to gravitate to his throat, to strangle him personally with his own body, but Kylo Ren’s gloved fingers moved southward and down, blow the hem of Hux’s waistband and underneath the furls of his officer’s shirt. They gripped him at his manhood, between his thighs and he jolted. What in the stars was this? Kylo cupped his package, feeling it in his accommodating hands while his eyes fixated on Armitage’s without blinking. This was barbarism.

Hux snapped his hand to his belt and pulled out his blaster pistol, thrusting it at Kylo’s breast. “Get your hands off of me this instant.”

“You won’t shoot, I can see it in your mind,” the paler man almost smiled, peculiarly calm considering the priming of the pistol sliced into the silence. “Oh, oh yes I can see it Armitage. You won’t shoot me now that time has passed. Is this how you imagined it happening? I can definitely see it in your mind,” he almost sniggered, moving closer with the barrel pinned into the soft fabric of his chest. “You want this, don’t you?”

As he said it, Hux could feel himself hitching in breath. Below, he could feel the worse beginning to transpire – his member stiffening inside of his clothes as Kylo continued to assault his manhood with touch. He could not help it though. Taken off guard and assaulted like this made no difference and he knew of Kylo’s mind-probing prowess from when he had siphoned information from a captive Poe Dameron. This was how the acolyte operated, with tutelage from Supreme Leader Snoke. It was affront to Armitage as a person, this treatment not only unethical but abusive, and yet Kylo could see deep within his mental safeguard that he had indeed wanted this for some time just not like this. But Ren took what he wanted it seemed, and thus Armitage kept his grip on the blaster pistol resolute and stuck it into his assailant’s chest.

“Let go of me, Ren, _now_.”

“I don’t think I will, Armitage. You won’t shoot me if I continue to hold you like this, and nor would it matter if you did – you know I can stop the bolt even within the gun with the Force. Any shot will only hurt the both of us.”

“Release me!”

“You certainly seem to like it, don’t you?” Kylo asked, his fingers and grip cradling, soothing against Hux’s member and balls underneath his clothes. It was certainly accommodating, pleasurable no matter how much he protested. Kylo could see he liked it, could feel he liked it as the redhead felt his cock harden in the clutch of his clothes.

“I’ll kill you, Ren. I swear it...”

“No you won’t,” Kylo answered seemingly for him as if his swimming words were subliminal suggestions as his movements continued to cradle the lavish manhood of the hardy general. Was this how he did it? Pleasurable suggestion that felt as if he were touching one’s mind? The more Kylo Ren spoke the more Hux felt his resolve crumble, and the added sensations around his coin purse and cock only distracted him further. “You enjoy this.”

“N-No...”

“Yes, admit it to me, Armitage,” he demanded.

“Release my... my...”

“No, General. You’re already too hard for me to simply stop, and nor do I want to. You impugned my honour, Armitage; think me a boy playing at a man’s duty wasn’t it? I assure you I am aware of my destiny, General – it is yours to surrender yourself to me. Let me _own_ you like this.”

“I can call Captain Phasma and have you killed for this,” Armitage reminded him but more so had to remind himself.

He was not powerless, he couldn’t be, and he would not believe it. With Captain Phasma he had done what Rae Sloane had been incapable of doing in the Unknown Regions and had murdered his own father. On his own he had gripped and grappled the naval might of the First Order, wrangled Starkiller Base for his own and commanded the star fleet until the failure at D’Qar had cost it him. And here was Kylo Ren trying to take that all away in a moment by taking him this way – and he liked it, his cock throbbing in his clothes the more he felt the acolyte’s fingers cradle his manhood.

“I’m afraid now I doubt that entirely,” Kylo smirked.

With a flash of his eyes turning a deep red and orange, Hux gasped as his belt gave way and the Dark Jedi snapped the seam. His trousers and pants fell below his buttocks, revealing his hard girth from underneath and now Kylo had him near naked. Armitage gasped, his fingers flinching around the trigger of his blaster. Kylo didn’t care – he used the Force again and propelled the small weapon from his fingers as the hem of underwear sank to Hux’s boots. Ren pinned him fully against the wall with his freehand blocking any hope of escape. The blaster pistol pinged off of the wall with a pathetic collision just as the door seal released and the bulkhead rose to deliver Phasma’s head and hands around her rifle.

“Get out!” Armitage barked at his protector and she obliged, the door sealing shut again.

Kylo’s grasp tightened around his cock, the sensation of the cold leather of the glove forcing him to throb and his cockhead tremble. There was no turning back now, he had warded Phasma off. Ren took Hux’s chin in hand and kissed him indulgently but not gently – Armitage fought him with every movement of his thin and boyish lips. But at the same time he could not relent or deny Kylo’s touch of his manhood, and throbbed continuously as the Force-user coaxed him to give in. Every touch, now every stroke along all inches of his hard member made it all the more unbearable, but Hux couldn’t refuse himself the sensations of it for he loved it so. His hands didn’t know whether to relax and stand by or to fight the Dark Jedi off of him.

“You really do seem to be enjoying this, General,” Kylo breathed, stroking his way down Armitage’s manhood to his base. His coin purse tingled with each deep motion of gloved hand.

“Don’t... talk...” Hux groaned, his hands trying to force his accidental lover off of him while he could.

Before he could look again, Kylo’s hand was on his shoulder, trying to soothe him, with a swell of pressure vexing upon the general’s mind and his cock tensing all the more. The pleasure Kylo bestowed upon it was crude and forceful but certainly welcome while Hux was receiving it. More and more he grunted and pushed against Kylo’s weight but could not succeed in breaking free, for he was holding himself back. Yes, he stayed his strength, didn’t reach for the secondary gun inside of his jacket pocket even though he could.

He might not have wanted this, but he wouldn’t interrupt Ren while he was stroking his cock and cradling his dainty sack. The General all too quickly became addicted to the attention he was receiving as forceful as it was. It was sick, but it was fire.

Armitage refused Kylo Ren access to his lips any further, pulling away as his assailant pulled him closer to him down below. He could fell another member prodding and rubbing against his own – Ren had unsheathed his own and made intentions all the more profound and prevalent. “No...” Hux refused, but Kylo soothed his apprehension.

“Here...”

“Stop it,” Hux demanded again, but his pleas fell on deaf and lusty ears. Armitage betrayed himself in Kylo’s touch, his cock bobbing against the acolyte’s as he came closer still.

Suddenly he felt Kylo’s member slither under him, the Force-user parting his thighs with a heft tug of each hand, and Armitage felt his balls resting against his lover’s base. It was fire indeed, fire surrounding them and slowly worming its way into the redhead’s mind. Was this going to happen? Was he about to engage in this sort of dance with Kylo Ren? He could not deny either of them; Ren’s eyes were almost a brightly lit yellow, manic with lust and desire and Hux had dissolved into his clothing, his body easily movable. He gasped, his lips trembling like his breath and almost genuinely fearful. His cock twitched against Kylo’s front, the sack of his purse coiling and his balls tingling under him as he felt his lover’s cock against his legs.

From the sensations of it, the feeling of the invisible instrument, Hux could only determine his assailant big, bigger than his own prick. It pushed against the skin of his naked thighs, sliding along the curvature of his rump as Kylo scaled him with needing intent. He didn’t care for waiting and certainly not asking – the unspoken word of Armitage’s want was seemingly all the mask of consent Snoke’s pupil needed.

His intrusion into the general’s mind was an added problematic feather. Hux could feel Kylo’s hands around his faculties like the grip of a dockyard crane. And over and over again came the pulsing of suggestion on his taxed mind, telling him to relent and allow his new lover access to his entrance. How bad could it be?

“Stars!” Hux cried out, finding he had slipped and lost precious seconds.

Kylo was around him still, like the closing walls of the _Finalizer_ ’s trash compactor sealing him to the wall while his hand had lifted the general’s leg ever so slightly for the ease of access. With a hefty push, Kylo’s hooded cockhead had peeled back and slipped inside of Armitage’s naturally welcoming hole. The black-clad officer tensed, trying to deny his lover, but Ren couldn’t give in now he had what he wanted. His grip around Armitage’s desperate cock tightened around his head, as if trying to draw out a raw stream of pre. Again, the general felt his balls tremble like winter fruit, overwhelmed with sensation as Kylo drew his fluid. He could feel the dripping pre slip down his slit, all the way down the underside of himself and landing on Kylo’s flesh. The almost Sith hummed in satisfaction as his hand graced down Hux’s upper arm.

“Relax, Armitage... I know you take satisfaction from me as much as I do you.”

“Shut up, Ren!” He stammered in outburst. “Just... get it over with...” Hux begged, closing his eyes as if he was about to cry from shattered pride. At the same time, a hypocrite, his fingers reached around his own buttocks and spread himself for Ren to use more easily. The assailant kissed his naked neck and began to thrust and pound against the wall.

The feeling of his thickness inside was at first an intrusion, and then before long a welcome presence. Filling him up, Kylo sensed Armitage shiver all around him, his entrance opening up to take every inch he could offer and seemingly more against the wall. He felt perfect, soft around the cock and his own still throbbing against the acolyte’s front. It may have been a defeat for the proud officer, but as Kylo continued to fill him in rapid succession, each thrust brought with it the coaxing of another gentle moan from Ren’s partner. His walls broke down and Hux was only eager to take more and more of Kylo’s perfect cock.

“Blast it...” Armitage felt himself whisper.

“Your anger is turning to... Pleasure, General.”

“I should kill you, Ren,” he forced behind a clenched jaw as Ren continued to thrust and slam him against the bulkhead. His cock felt so good slipping in and around his entrance, and Kylo was only too happy to continue to give. The soft flesh of the general’s buttocks was a bonus, so helpfully parted by his own hands. “But I must... must admit you...”

“Feels good, doesn't it, Armitage?”

“Y-Yes... c-continue...”Hux was unknowingly begging, Ren’s interloping in his head now almost a boon and a high as his fitting cock slotted into his rear so well. He hadn’t wanted to entertain this dance with the man, but he had and now it felt too good to deny.

“You feel good around me like this,” Kylo continued to snake, pushing his front into Hux’s between is thighs.

All the while he pounded the redhead’s entrance with the power of his cock, his hand continued to good work which had grinded down the man’s resolve. And the reward was a steady stream of warm and clear fluid from the tiny entrance of his slit. Looking down, Ren could see the sheen of Hux’s cockhead slathered in his own pre, totally smothered by it and resting nicely atop Kylo’s own throbbing prick. The sensation of the bottom lad’s beautiful balls gently propped against Kylo’s cock filled him with an indulgent sense of proud ecstasy, which transferred to his manhood and made him almost euphoric as he sheathed into Hux’s adequate behind. When he pushed a little too forcefully, the Force-user could feel his lover’s hole and walls tighten around his cock, making the squeeze drive him mad with a rush of quick sensation. The pressure spreading to his base pushed him precariously close to the edge and back. Kylo was smiling the entire time as Hux evaded his vision, cowering in his own shoulder until it was over.

Upon on specific tense, Kylo rushing and quickening his pace, the whole operation came undone. “I’m coming,” Kylo gasped, and Hux exploded.

“Don’t you dare! No! I forbid it!”

“It’s... too late, Armitage,” Kylo warned before he pushed forward in a final stream with his cock burying into his lover’s rear. Hux revealed himself, punching into Kylo’s front but it was too late to do anything now, he had allowed murder and this was his pride’s final death.

Ren’s body tensed and Hux could feel his balls emptying against his own. From the cockhead deep within him, the general gasped and felt the stream of release filling into his body, coaxing his own pleasure amid his fury. “Ren!” He shouted, almost flailing.

With the last of his strength, feeling Kylo emptied within him, Hux finally pushed him of and flailed further until he landed bending over on his couch. Kylo fixed his clothing and called forth for his mask with an outstretched hand. “Now get out,” Hux told him from his precarious position. “We shall speak of this again, but leave my sight, Ren. “If you don’t I _will_ kill you.”

At that he did leave, obscuring his face with his pathetic helmet like a common intruder again and passing through Phasma as he fell out of the room. While the door was open, finally Phasma entered, ducking under the hatchway of the bulkhead door. She’d heard everything, experienced it through the door and the wall as Hux had first hand. Hunched over and his bottom soaked with Ren’s secretion, trousers still around his ankles, Phasma found him, his face flushed and as humiliated as he could had ever been. It had not been Armitage’s first time with a man, but certainly this was the first encounter of this kind.

“Sir...” Phasma dared to speak, putting her blaster rifle onto the table and approaching with the aloofness of a Mandalorian to help him in his position.

“Don’t touch me, Phasma,” Armitage screeched, pulling up his trousers and standing with the posture of his usual self slowly. “You will not speak a word of what you heard to anyone aboard this ship or otherwise, am I understood, Phasma?”

“Certainly, General.”

“Now,” Hux addressed, passing over to the datapad he had left on the table as if none of what had transpired happened at all. “I want you to tell me how you lost the scavenger girl on Takodana...”


End file.
